


Stolen Memories

by persistent_pedantry



Series: Other Pokémon Works [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: The beginning of an unfinished story. Julius gets stolen from, and he goes off to get it back. Simple enough.
Series: Other Pokémon Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661050





	Stolen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the very few PMD pieces I've written. I hesitate to even post this since it's very 'eh', but if I'm gonna move everything to AO3, I'm gonna move everything to AO3.

Something disturbed his sleep.

This isn’t unusual. Over time as an explorer, the more… disturbing things you see can add up, coming back to you at your most vulnerable times. Yet, that wasn’t what woke him – it was a sound. It’s difficult to see through the midnight darkness, the Gallade sluggishly sitting up from the floor, but two things were immediately apparent:

_1\. The source of the sound is next to him, holding his scarf._

_2\. Someone’s getting hurt and it’s not going to be him._

It buzzed away from him, darting away from the clearing with the scarf hastily tied around it.

Julius shifts his weight, pushing off into an immediate sprint. “You! Stop!” He roars, earning a glance back from the thief but nothing more. It’s incredibly difficult to see through the darkness, but he manages to glance past the trees and shrubs.

The thief doesn’t need to bother, soaring over the greenery as it begins to lift further away, the distance between the two growing before the chase finally stops. The thief has escaped.

Julius staggers to a stop, the groans and complaints of his body muted by seething anger. He curses loudly, slamming a fist into a nearby tree. “My scarf! Of all the things, of all the goddamn things!” Hesitating for a moment, Julius uselessly pats himself down. His badge. His arm gleams a harsh magenta, slashing ruthlessly at the already pulverized bark.

He spends a minute or two continuing his rampage against the tree, cursing loudly with each hit. When he stops, having ended up with a mess of bark and leaves on the ground, Julius makes his way back to the clearing.

“Can’t believe this. I cannot believe this,” he mutters seethingly, looking over his now incomplete home. It’s a very simple dwelling, with a campfire, a few positioned stones for seats, a basket or two for berries and other items… and his bed. It’s less of a bed and more a slab of stone with a straw pillow, but it’s missing the normal flash of red beside it. Julius looks around a short while, figuring out what was taken, and in total, it was about 800 Poké, possibly a Petrify Orb, his scarf, his badge, and his dignity. It’s surprising that they didn’t take more, but…

Julius spends a number of minutes thinking, staring blankly at a ray of moonlight spread across the grass. It was a Bug-type, not too big, very agile; probably… a Ninjask? A sneaky bunch, but let’s not be racy about it – or try not to, despite them being a thieving… whatever. Where would a Ninjask be? There’s no way to tell for sure, especially with such a stealthy species. The only way he could have any chance is… no, not that, um… well… Future Sight. He’s terrible at it since he’s never taken the time to properly learn it, but it’s one of those moves that’s innate for many Psychic-types; it’s like Bubble for Water-types. Julius sits cross-legged on his bed, taking a slow, deep breath. It’s been years since he’s used it to such an extent, but it’s always worth… a…

_Something disturbed his sleep._

_Julius rises to his feet, gathering his surroundings. He’s… in a forest, that much is obvious; probably a dungeon. It might be Treeshroud, but its aura doesn’t seem strong enough, so… it’s a hard call._

_”Hey! Hey, what’re you doin’ ‘ere?”_

_Julius flinches at the sudden voice, looking at the source with brief surprise. Oh, it’s an Exeggcute. Right, Psychic-types can be weird during clairvoyance. “Where is this? It’s not Treeshroud, is it?” He asks, taking a moment to look around again. It’s rare to see Psychic-types, so at least that narrows it down._

_”Nah,” the Exeggcute says, “You’re in Mystifin’ Forest, buddy. Well, eh, not really ‘in’, but ya’ know.”_

_Julius nods, gingerly making his way around the area. “I know. Have you seen a Ninjask nearby? They stole some things from me.”_

_If it could shrug, it probably would. “Beats me, buddy. I spend most my time sleepin’,” he says, coughing out a laugh. “But yeah, pal’a mine, Bays, keeps goin’ on ‘bout some bug on the floors above. Might be the guy you’re looking for.”_

_”Better than nothing,” Julius replies, nodding in thanks. “I’ll be on my way. Your help’s appreciated.”_

_”Yeah, no problem.”_

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> No it ain't.


End file.
